Lyrics of Love
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: A paper with junk love lyrics scattered on my way in a park. I said harsh things to the writer, but I found myself falling to his earnest feeling and loud voice, a bit. From Yuki's POV. Infantrum's Date-becomes-your-Fate Challenge, RnR please.


***Written for infantrum Date-becomes-your-Fate challenge. Taken from Gravitation anime Eps. 1. Dedicated for Yuki-senpai on the other Gravitation, I borrow your birth date, hehehe. As usual, sorry for my English~. Slightly edited. I wonder why OpenOffice omits quotes when saving to docx format...***

_No, forget smile again..._

It's been some years since I come back to Japan. Yet, those memories still haunted me, and I couldn't escape. Seems like wherever I step, I'm surrounded by those things I don't want to remember...

And tonight, that delusion comes up in my mind. Replaying again and again. Tch, I don't have time for all of those. I took my jacket, and stepped out from my apartment. I'll go wherever winds take me, seriously.

It's cold outside. Winds blowing hard, and there's virtually nobody on my way. My feet walked to a nearby park. I don't know why, I just continue walking. I already get used to loneliness, so it should be okay, shouldn't it?

Suddenly, a paper flies in front of me, blown by the surrounding wind. I find myself unconsciously catching that paper. Somehow, I feel relieved, maybe there's still someone here?

"_With a terrified look in the eyes, spit those irritated feelings into the fickle wind  
The signal that melted into the cracked roadway is leaving only a scar behind"_

The handwriting on that paper resembles the usual elementary-school kid writing. The words are also not very well-written, it suffered some basic grammatical problem. What's this paper actually is?

My mind spins. I look around the park. Well, this is a public park with children's playing area. So maybe, It's a child's failed language exam paper. But something is holding me from throwing that paper away.

"M-my lyrics!"

Huh? I thought I was alone in this park. Whose voice is that?

Suddenly, a very loud, pink-haired boy appeared in front of my face. Catching up with his breath, hes unable to say anything. I have a strong feeling that he is the owner of this paper. I feel a bit annoyed, so I decided to tease him up a bit.

"So, you're the one who write this?" I asked him, then smirked.

"Y... Yes", he answered, with "scared" and "confused" written all over his face.

Getting such a reaction, I can't help but let my blatant mouth say the truth about the paper, or should I say, lyrics.

I make a cynical face, then let my words heard by him. "Even an elementary school student can write better than this junk. You call this a love song, huh?"

He stand still, without reaction. I got aroused, and let the papers blown by the wind. I smoked in front of him, and make a harsh comment again. "What a zero talent you had. Perhaps you wanna quit now?". Then, I left him alone. While walking, I overheard him crying, and sobbing.

"Can you be more polite and stop being that harsh?"

I don't want to answer that question, because I know What's exactly the source of my harshness. And I don't want a stranger like him knows. I got back to my apartment, and try to forget about it. I fell asleep shortly after. But I never know what surprise is awaiting for me tomorrow...

The next day.

And, this morning I can't recall What's on last night. I just wake up, and go straight to the publishing company, discussing my upcoming love novel.

To be honest, I never believe such a troublesome thing as love. I just imagine it and write What's on my mind. It's the only way I can survive in the harshness of Tokyo, without troubling any of my family.

When I walk out to the parking lot, It's already raining, but not that big. Ah, who cares? I stepped to my car, opened the door and start driving. My way back home was smooth, until I passed the first traffic light. Soon after the traffic turns blue, I started to drive again, of course. But a few meters after it, a boy walks in front of my car, and that attraction suddenly got a ton of attention from passers-by.

"STOP IT!"

Ah, I remember that loud voice. The voice that cried and sobbed last night. Without doubt, it must be the boy from that park.

I had nowhere to turn, so I decided to make some commotion on the street. I turned my car a bit back, open the door, and get out. It's sure to make a traffic jam, but I don't care.

"What's up with this boy?". It's all that's occupying my mind. Surrounded by cars trapped by my traffic jam, I stand still, staring his face. My mouth then gone wild again, uncontrolled, saying a harsh thing to him.

"So, you wanna commit suicide because of me, eh? Go pick another car, dammit!"

He looks like he's going to say something, but unable to say it. As the traffic jam I caused got longer, I had no choice than discussing this matter at my apartment. I pulled his hand and force him to enter my car.

"Geez, I have no choice. Enter the car!"

In short, we don't break the ice until we arrived. He still can't say anything. When we arrived, the first thing I do is drying myself. Then, I give him a spare towel.

"Here. Use this towel"

His first word was "Thank you!". He said that in an innocent face, so I can't help but feeling annoyed, and eventually throw that towel to his face.

While drying himself, he eventually ask what he wanted to ask. "Did you hold a grudge to me or what?."

I got irritated, again. And I answered it. "Of course. You almost make my car broken!"

He then asked me again. "Not about tonight. It's about yesterday. We debated on the park, Didn't we?"

I sighed, and finding myself actually want to admit it. But to cover that, I just play dumb and I replied "No idea!"

He got a bit angry, seems like. "If you don't have a grudge against me, why did you say those harsh things?"

I got fed up, eventually. "Do you want something from me? What is it, spoiled child?"

"I'm not that spoiled child! I'm Shindou! Shuichi Shindou!". He yelled.

:Does it make a difference if I know your name, or so? By the way, you're not a delicate type that can do suicide, I think"

He made a sad face, then replied. "I... I just want to meet you again, that's it"

Looking at that face, my voice toned down a bit, unconsciously. "I see. When I said It's a junk it goes through your mind, doesn't it?"

He nodded a bit. "Yes". But he quickly continued his word. "By the way, are you playing dumb? You said that you don't have a damn idea about it!"

"Of course I do. Who'll forget that junk lyrics?" I smirked, and turned on my cigarette.

"You keep saying It's bad! Are you..."

I got impatient. "Got back to the reality, you brat. If anyone said that you don't have the talent, give up!"

"I won't give up, even if you, or a moron scarier than you, told me to. Perhaps I need to find people that appreciate my talent?". He started to play cynical

"Maybe, if there's even a person. Good luck finding such one!". I smirked again.

"Well, okay, thank you. I leave!"

Then he left, closing my door hardly. This guy is interesting...

Ah, no time for thinking about him. I've got a live interview tomorrow, so I should be prepared.

The day after

This morning, I got prepared for a live interview in a TV station. Whatever, It's just a part of my job, isn't it?

"3! 2! 1! Camera, on!"

"Today's guest is a popular love story writer, Eiri Yuki. Nah, Yuki-san, I'd start with a first question. What do you actually think about your story?" the reporter asked me the plotted question.

"Well, I think every reader have a different viewpoint about it, so It's unlikely that my answer will suffice"

"Hm, I see. But Yuki-san, even if your story is riddled with many blood and gore scene, they actually have one turnpoint, love. Isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. But I never think that I believe in such love story". I smirked. When I said it, I suddenly remember that pink-haired boy. But I quickly controlled myself, and continued my modal answer. "I think, writing something we don't believe is great, because we can explore our imagination, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course. And..."

Suddenly, after the previous question, I'm left speechless and uninterested to the entire interview. Thanks God, It's only 15 minutes.

"Okay, end! Thank you for the good job, everyone!", the director greeted everyone involved in the shooting. Then, after the interview, I left the TV station. Meanwhile, I feel something not good is waiting me.

_That boy._

When I arrived, that boy is trying to ring my Apartment's bell, but unable to do it as he doesn't know the PIN. I found myself yelling at him shortly after.

"What're you doing here, you moron? You wanna see me so badly that you even stalk?"

As usual, his angry face is easy to read. Yes, I know it. He wants to see me, but he covered it. "No! I just want to challenge you! I want you to come to my concert, and hear my composition. My works that you think are..."

"Eiri, wait please!". Suddenly then, I hear a familiar sound.

Mika? Why should she be here at this very unlikely time?

She comes out from my apartment after hearing me and Shuichi, yes, I'm gonna call that brat his proper name starting now, exchanging yells. She glares to Shuichi, and asked me. "Who's this kid?"

My mind flashes, and I decided to make him an escape for my own problem. "Nah, Shuichi, lets go!". I became super nice to him.

He got confused, as I thought. To help him clear his mind, I just threaten him. "Follow my order if you wanna come home safely!".

"I'm with him starting from today" I ensured Mika that I wont have any problem, and to alert her that she doesn't need to nose everything I do. "He's a good boy, even if sometimes he messed things around"

"W-who are you calling a good boy?". He got teased.

"Calm down, my little boy", I smirked, and he seems to be unable to resist. "That's what I love about you"

Mika sighed, and then left. "So, you're trying to say that your new lover is more important than me?"

I smirked. "Of course!"

I caught Shuichi's eyes following Mika's step. God, he's an innocent boy. "A.. Are you sure It's okay to let her left?"

"That's okay", I smiled cynically, supposing to comfort him.

He argued. "She got hurt by you. How come you say that It's okay?"

"Hm, I guess she's mad right now. But I think the scene before made you happy, isn't it?"

"What's all of this means?"

His eyes clearly writes what he had in his mind. "You like me, dontcha? Then, tell me the time and the venue of your stupid concert!"

"17th of this month, Zepp Tokyo" He seems to be flustered when he heard my lines to him.

"So, you please me to hear that piece of crap, oh sorry, what you called a love song?"

He keep quiet, his tears wavering. I don't know why, I just keep teasing him. "You wont deny it? Please don't tell me that you're seriously in love with me"

"Of course no!" He tried to lie, but his eyes wont lie.

"Sorry, but find another guy to love. I'm straight." I left him without any expression.

"Okay, but please wait!", he said. He followed me and yelled. "Didn't I told you to wait?"

He barged into the lift I'm using, and sighed. "I don't even consider to invite you at the first place. I just want to ask you, do you understand it well? When you think It's crap, just keep quiet and don't say any shit off from your mouth to comment it! If you don't hold any grudge against me, you don't have to say such harsh thing!"

I keep ignoring him. But when he said "Why do you keep on provoking me?", I can't take it anymore. I see him with my cynical eye, then tell him to stop.

"You're loud and annoying. You keep asking a reason of my every move. You are no different than her. So I ask you now, why do you tag with me? What's up with that face?"

He keeps his silence. I'm not used to this silence of him. Then, I don't know what hidden forces inside me that shrugs my face over his face, and my lip against his lip. We kissed. Yeah, we. Two men. Or should I say, a grown up man with a spoiled 18 years-old brat.

He doesn't say any words until we arrived to my Apartment's floor. "Well, I don't know when you'll be able to say anything. The kiss before, pretend that it never happened" I said to him.

I tried to deny it, but no use. I think I fell for him a bit...

_Hey, take the good things, and the bad ones too.  
Add them up together, divide it by two, and live well.  
I want to transcend time like that..._


End file.
